


Just Asking

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's afraid to ask for what he wants. Luckily for him, though, Magnus is all too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Asking

Alec woke up from a wet dream. Only it wasn’t wet, exactly, because he hadn’t come. Which was creating a problem. He’d never asked Magnus for sex, always let him initiate it. It’s not that he didn’t want it—he certainly did—it’s just that he was too nervous to ask, with words or actions. It didn’t make sense, really; they both enjoyed it—more than enjoyed it—and it’s not like Magnus was going to reject him, unless he had some really compelling reason not to.

But it was still scary. And Magnus was happy enough to initiate it, anyway, so he didn’t worry about it too much. Presently Magnus was sleeping beside him and he certainly wasn’t going to wake him up just for that, so he gently extracted himself from the bedsheets, silently opened the door, and padded over to the bathroom.

The dream had been about Magnus and him, and Magnus had been rimming him, and—ugh. He just needed to take care of this. Now.

*********************

Magnus heard something—Alec? And noticed the bed beside him was empty. Frowning, he looked and also noticed the open door. Maybe he just went to the bathroom? Or maybe…well, he was paranoid. Things were always happening to Shadowhunters. There was no harm in checking.

Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom and heard—wait. With his cat eyes he could see better in the dark and he could see that Alec was jerking himself off beside the toilet. _What the hell_? He supposed he hadn’t wanted to wake him, but he wouldn’t have minded.

He watched for a few more seconds before stepping into the bathroom. “Why are you doing that,” he asked, “When _I_ am right here?” He grandly gestured to himself in his taco print pajamas. 

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin, and if it had been brighter Magnus was certain he could’ve seen him blushing crimson. “I—that is—I’m sorry, I just—” Alec stammered, looking mortified. “I didn’t want to bother you, or ask for anything—” He hastily pulled his pants back up. 

“I’m not _angry_ ,” Magnus said. “And I probably wouldn’t have minded being woken up if I got sex out of the deal.” 

“I just don’t like…asking,” Alec mumbled. 

“That’s part of relationships—”

“Yeah, I _know_ it is, but I’m scared, all right? I don’t want to—I don’t know—say something really weird, or stupid, or something. Or what if you’re creeped out? By—by something I want?”

“The only thing that could creep me out, by this point, is if you were into alien transformative scatological gore play,” Magnus informed him matter-of-factly.

“I don’t know what any of that means,” Alec replied.

“Excellent. So you have nothing to worry about. Get off the floor.” Alec obeyed, standing up and following Magnus back into the bedroom.

“Now,” Magnus said, when they were both seated on the bed, Alec still looking embarrassed and slightly dejected. “As much as I love seeing you jack off, I would love to be able to do the honors for you. And you don’t have to be scared. So, what is it you want?”

“I just—I had, like, a dream,” Alec said. 

“Yes…” 

“It’s just that…I kind of want you to…I don’t know…” Magnus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

“Whatever it is, Alexander, I promise it’s not that strange.” 

“Like, um,” he coughed. “Lick…me?” Magnus’s eyebrows rose. 

“You think _that’s_ freaky? I’ve already done that. Several times. Maybe more than several. I _like_ doing it.” 

“Yeah, I know, I just…can’t say it, you know?” 

“Well, then, I don’t mind if I do,” Magnus said, and magicked both their clothes off. Pushing Alec on the bed, he kissed him, their dicks rubbing together. Slowly he kissed his way down, first starting at his neck, then his chest and stomach, and then going down further to suck him off first, taking all of him into his mouth. 

After that, Magnus licked his balls, taking them into his mouth one at a time. Alec gasped at the new sensation and then groaned. Magnus didn’t spend terribly long there either, though, before pushing his legs up and licking his hole. 

Alec moaned, jerking himself off as Magnus licked him. “By the angel,” he groaned, “ _Yes_.” Magnus continued, changing up his technique now and then, moving up and then down. It wasn’t too long before Alec was coming on his stomach, groaning as he did. 

Magnus kissed back up to his chest and bit one of his nipples. “Oh, God,” Alec said. “Do you like it too?” 

“I like everything, Alexander,” Magnus said indulgently.

“Except alien-gore-whatever-you-said,” Alec reminded him.

“Except that.”

Alec pushed Magnus down then and ran his hands along his chest. “I just love…every part of you,” he sighed, moving down to suck his dick. Taking it in as far as he could, he moved up and down and used his hand at the base before replicating what Magnus had done and gently sucking on his balls. 

He pushed Magnus’s legs up then and licked around his hole before moving back up to his dick. “I love every part of you…but especially this one,” Alec said, and Magnus chuckled. He started groaning, though, when Alec again took him deeper and took his tongue up along it and then swirled it around the tip. 

“Mm,” Magnus groaned, twining his fingers in Alec’s hair. He could tell he was close, and then—

Alec suddenly stopped what he was doing and pushed his legs back up, licking his hole feverishly and before he knew it Magnus was coming without anything on his dick, white stripes painting his stomach. 

“That was…quite exceptional,” Magnus said when Alec lay down beside him. “Don’t ever be afraid to ask for anything again.” Alec responded by nodding and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
